


Candyman

by Cerdic519



Series: Destiel Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Candy, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Halloween, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Halloween can be scary!





	Candyman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunarXylop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarXylop/gifts).



Sam looked at his brother-in-law in surprise.

“But Dean said he bought all your Halloween candy for tonight”, he said. "Didn't he?"

Cas just looked at him.

“What?”

“Sam”, Cas said slowly, “Your brother, my husband, has been in our house, unwatched, with four large bags of candy. For hours. What do _you_ think I'll find when I return?”

“He can't eat four bags!” Sam said incredulously.

“Wanna bet?”

+~+~+

The next day, Sam had to drop $20 off at the cats' home after a text he'd got – of a Dean sleeping off a candy coma, his mouth covered in chocolate.


End file.
